Rooftops
by xxWARxx
Summary: Chloe and Derek have a little moment on the roftop of the motel. Thought it was adorable.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Darkest Powers._

I sat on the roof with the blanket around my shoulders. Not the best place to be at night- especially when it was freezing cold outside - but great when you wanted to get away from everything and everyone. We've been staying at this motel for exactly two days now. Not long, I know, but it seems like we have been here for two months. We had finally defeated the Edison Group. After being locked up in Lyle House, being on the run, and then ending up at a safe house where we found we could only trust one person out of the four that were there, we defeated them. After Dr. Davidoff –

Dr. Davidoff.

The man I killed.

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth. _You didn't kill him Chloe. You summoned a ghost to kill him._

I used _my_ ability to summon that ghost. With that ability of _mine_, someone lost their life. I know he deserved it but…no, no one deserves to die. No matter what they did. Just the sheer thought of me killing someone, even if I summoned a ghost to do it, made a knot twist in the pit of my stomach causing more pain, causing self-hatred. I tried to get this out of my head, but it wouldn't. Then, finally, my mind drifted to something else. Unfortunately, that something else was my father. I thought about how worried he must be, how I wish I could call him to tell him I was all right, that everything was fine and that I loved him and missed him. The tears welled up and a lump began to form in my throat.

I shook my head and looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful, bright. The setting seemed almost…happy. When all this was over I –

"Chloe?"

I jumped at the sudden noise. I looked behind me to see Derek standing a few feet away from me with a wary expression on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was just thinking."

He was now standing beside me. "You know," he began. "It's not safe to be out here alone."

I let out a small laugh that held no trace of humor whatsoever. "Look who's talking."

Derek' laugh, however, did hold humor. "Yeah."

He lowered himself on the roof beside me. "What were you thinking about?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I dodged. "Go back inside. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Derek sighed. "Chloe…"

"I was thinking about my dad," I blurted. "About how much I miss him, how I wish I could talk to him. I was also thinking about how I killed Dr. Davidoff back at the lab."

When I said this I stared straight ahead. I couldn't say that and look Derek in the eyes. I don't why I. Maybe it was because I know what he would say and it was too much to bear. Or maybe it was because I didn't feel like bawling in front him.

"Chloe you didn't kill Davidoff," he huffed. "Trust me, Chloe, you didn't."

"_I'm_ the one who summoned. _I'm _the one that ordered the ghost to kill him. If it weren't for me he would still be alive."

"Chloe, he –"

"Don't try to tell me that I didn't Derek because _I_ know what I did, _you_ know what I did, my _aunt_ knows what I did. Everybody freaking knows what I did."

I spoke so low even Derek had to lean in close to hear it. Tears were silently tumbling down my cheeks and dripping off my chin, wetting my face. So much or not crying in front of him. He put an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Derek and I had started our…relationship officially two days ago. The first night we got here we went for a little walk and he just kissed me, thus starting our relationship.

"Stop worrying," he murmured. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise. You _will_ see your dad. I promise you that."

I nodded. I reached up and kissed his cheek. He stared down at me for a long moment before lowering his mouth down to mine. It wasn't a forceful kiss; I could've pulled away if I didn't want to return it. Why I would ever want do that, I will never know. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that assured me everything was going to be all right. Derek was one of the most supportive people I knew. If he said everything was fine then he was right, and even if it wasn't I always had him as my anchor to reality, something stable to hold on to. We pulled back and I nodded.

He smiled weakly. "Good."

He kissed me again and pulled away too soon. I wound my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his chest.

"Thanks Derek."

"No problem Chloe."

We sat there for a little longer before heading back to the rooms hand-in-hand. We reached my door and I turned around to face him I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him again. He hugged me back and I pulled back slightly and pulled him down so his eyes were level with mine. I pecked him softly before trying to pull back. Trying. He captured my lips once more in the softest kiss. I pulled back, smiled, and pecked his lips again.

"Good night Derek," I whispered.

His own smile lit up his face. "Good night Chloe."

He kissed my cheek before I hugged him once more then turned and opened the door to the room I was sharing with Tori and Aunt Lauren.

"Where were you?" Tori asked.

"No where."

"Tell me," she insisted.

I bit my lip. "I was on the roof…with Derek."

"Oh so you and wolf- boy were…" she trailed off suggestively and lifted her eye brows.

"No!" I protested. "It wasn't like that, not at all. I was thinking and he came on the roof looking for me and eventually -"

"I don't need to know _what_ you and dog breath were doing. I wanted to know _where_ you were. Jeez, I was just kidding."

"I was just going to say -"

"Saying 'he kissed me' or 'we kissed' is enough detail for me," said Tori.

I threw a pillow at her and muttered a half hearted whatever. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and take a shower.

_Derek Souza_

Once Chloe was in her room I went over to the room next to hers and unlocked it. Simon was the little desk in the corner drawing.

"Hey," he called over his shoulder.

"Hey," I said as I locked the door.

He turned around in the chair. He smiled and said, "You know, when I pictured you having your first girlfriend I never thought you would come home with a goofy ass grin on your face.

"I don't have a goofy grin on my face," That's a lie. I noticed I was smiling. I couldn't help it, whenever I was around Chloe it just kinda popped up. "And this isn't home."

"For now it is," Simon countered. "Wow. My big brother's growing up. I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up," I said gruffly. "And I'm not a four year old, so please, don't treat me like one."

"You have you're very first girlfriend," I swear I'm about to knock some teeth out of him. "I'm supposed to bother you about it."

"I didn't bother you when you had you're first girlfriend."

"Yeah," he smirked. "That's because you were antisocial."

"That's not -"

"Yes," joked Simon. "It is true. Hell, you still are. I think that these past few weeks are the most you've spoken to other people besides me and dad. Especially Chloe."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how ever since you guys met up with me and Tori at Andrew's house, you guys had finally started to notice each other."

"I've always notice Chloe," I said gruffly.

"Not like you do now," Simon scoffed. "I knew way before you guys ever did. Since the crawlspace incident I had this suspicion. Apparently, that suspicion turned out to be right."

"I'm going to bed." I really didn't want to have this talk with him right now.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. When I was done I trudged over to my bed and was just about to fall asleep when I heard Simon.

"You know," he began. "If you want some tips on how -"

"Good night Simon."

"Really Derek," I could tell he was smiling. "If you need me to help you with -"

"Good night Simon."

"Alright," he sighed. "But remember, I'm always here when you need some advice with -"

"I'll remember that bro," I interrupted again. "Good night."

Simon chuckled. "Good night," he said. "I'm happy for you, man. That's all."

"Thanks," I replied.

With that little conversation over with, I finally went to sleep.


End file.
